


Farewell Milou

by Reiko009



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko009/pseuds/Reiko009
Summary: Settling down into retirement, the Captain and Tintin have started a new routine. Snowy is getting older, and the Captain is worried what will happen to Tintin when the inevitable happens. Feelings long kept hidden come to light, but will love flourish - or is this their last adventure together?





	Farewell Milou

Farewell Milou

***

Things were quiet at Marlinspike for a change. The crisp autumn air made it more desirable to stay bundled up indoors. Professor Calculus was off giving a lecture tour in America and wouldn’t be back for weeks. But he must have made some kind of arrangement with Nestor to dutifully keep putting anti-alcohol tablets into the Captain’s food, since he hadn’t touched a drop even in the Professor’s prolonged absence. Haddock had blustered about the injustice of it all at first, but eventually seemed to accept it, much to Tintin’s relief.

There was an unspoken arrangement between them since the Captain had accepted sobriety. Tintin started writing a memoir of his adventures – a project he claimed would keep him homebound for quite some time – and the Captain kept to tea and coffee. Retirement was a difficult adjustment for both of them – neither one wanting to give in for the sake of the other, but it did allow for some much needed time for reflection.

Tintin was appalled at his naiveté after going through his old notes and struggled with exactly how faithful his memoir should be in relating the errors of his youth. The Captain was an excellent sounding board for Tintin’s latest draft as they sat by the fire after dinner. He wasn’t judgmental, and even related animated tales of his own follies as a young sailor. This became a daily routine as the scarlet and golden leaves began to fall and the early morning dew on the lawn began freezing into silver carpets.

“Captain, when you think about something you’ve done or said in the past which you now regret, how do you manage it?” Tintin asked in a soft voice as he looked wistfully into the fire.

The Captain didn’t answer immediately, which gave Tintin time to turn back and face his friend. Haddock’s face was gentle, but he looked back into Tintin’s eyes intently – giving his response more gravity. “I remind myself, ‘tis alright fur me to be human. And knowin’ that I’ve got friends like you who forgive me my faults helps me to forgive myself. Friends I wouldn’t have made had I not otherwise been a party to sum of their ill-thought escapades.” He gave a quiet chuckle.

Tintin looked back down at his latest draft, a bundle of slightly rumpled typewritten papers, and smiled. His earlier adventures were worthy of careful reiteration in that regard – he had met some incredible individuals on his many journeys – all of whom had helped him in bettering himself to his present state. “I suppose without making some mistakes it wouldn’t have been possible for me to find myself where I am now, either.” Tintin added, “A small comfort.”

“Aye, but one that matters, I hope.” The Captain replied, nudging Tintin’s knee with his own.

Tintin nudged him back and smiled. “Of course, Captain.”

Snowy had slept soundly throughout their conversation, having found his usual place on the hearthrug – when it wasn’t being used by the cat, of course – and curling up for an after dinner nap. His ears perked up, however, a little while later when his master called him up for bed. He faithfully marched from the sitting room to the stairs close behind Tintin.

However, navigating the stairs had become a challenge in recent weeks. Not for the first time, the Captain watched the dog make slow, lurching progress up the steps, falling behind his master.

The Captain and Tintin had known each other for years now, and Snowy had been fully grown when they met. He wondered just how old the little dog was, seeing how his course white coat and bright eyes hadn’t seemed to change over the course of his friendship with Tintin. The thought of his best friend inevitably losing his dog suddenly brought a cold weight to his stomach. He had an idea.

“Nestor!” The Captain called.

“Yes, sir.” Replied the butler, coming in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.

“Uh… I have a thought. But don’t be speaking any of this to Tintin, ya hear?” he growled.

“Of course, sir.”

“That dog Snowy… what do ya reckon would be a better way fur him to get upstairs? Gentler, I mean. It’s just, he seems to be getting along in years.” He tried to ask tactfully.

The butler seemed to think for a moment. “There is a dumbwaiter in the hall by the young master’s room that could be converted into a lift. It would of course need safety rails and a light. Would that be adequate, sir?”

“Good, yes, fantastic! Remind me to call the carpenter tomorrow, will you?” Haddock proclaimed.

“Yes, sir. Is that all for the evening, sir?” Nestor replied.

“Yes. Good night, Nestor. I’m goin’ to turn in now.”

***

A few days later, Captain Haddock had made arrangements with the carpenter to come and work on the dumbwaiter and was wondering how best to breech the subject with Tintin over breakfast. “Say, er, where’s that blasted mutt of yours this mornin’?” he asked.

“Still in bed, the lazy dog. I think he wanted to wait until it was warmer before coming down for breakfast. Do you think it will snow soon?” Tintin looked out the dining room window at the gray sky. “It is rather tempting to stay wrapped up in bed on mornings like this.”

“Perhaps. Still a bit early, yet, for snow. Are you still lettin’ him sleep under the covers with ye?” Haddock teased.

“Snowy keeps to the foot of the bed, as he should. You know that, Captain.” Tintin teased back.

“Well… say, I was wonderin’. How long have you had Snowy, anyway? Seems you two‘ve been together since long before we met.” Captain Haddock ventured.

“Oh, forever. I can’t seem to recall exactly when. But he was so small when he was a pup – could fit in the palm of my hand, even.” Tintin exclaimed with a smile. “I should add that to my memoir.”

“Aye… that would be a good startin’ place. So… that would make him how old?”

“Here he comes, the slugabed! Here, boy!” Tintin clapped his hands to his lap. Snowy trotted over to the foot of his master where Nestor had placed the dog’s dish. “Good boy. Well, I’m not sure, Captain. Um… fourteen, perhaps.” Snowy didn’t seem interested in breakfast, but instead curled up at his master’s feet.

“The post, sir.” Nestor interrupted, holding out a few letters on a silver tray.

“Oh, uh… thank you, Nestor.” Leaving the topic for later, he started opening the top one with his butter knife. “Ah, this one’s from Cuthbert.”

“Oh, how is Professor Calculus enjoying America?” Tintin asked.

Haddock read through the short message. “Apparently it agrees with him. Staying three more weeks – goin’ to attend some kind a conference.”

“I suppose that’s good then. Come on, Snowy, let’s take a quick walk. The sun is over the trees now.” Tintin patted the little white dog’s head, got up, and started for the door. “Care to join us, Captain?”

“Nah, you go ahead. Gotta go through these bills.” He looked down at the rest of the envelopes as if they had grossly offended him. Tintin laughed, waved off his friend’s antics, and left to gather his coat.

Captain Haddock noticed Snowy’s bowl remained untouched.

***

As usual, Tintin and the Captain found their way to the oversized armchairs by the sitting room fire after dinner. “So, how far did ya get on the manuscript today?” Haddock asked.

“Not far. Decided to go back and include some more details to my earlier work. At this rate it will take longer to write everything up than it did took for the events to take place.” Tintin scowled.

“Hey, you’ve got time, laddie.” The Captain playfully nudged Tintin’s knee again. “What did you write about?”

“Our conversation this morning reminded me about somethings Snowy had done. I’ve gotten out of a lot of scrapes thanks to him. Seemed only right to include them.”

“Aye, that he has.” The Captain was reminded of his earlier attempt at breeching this sensitive topic. “Say, where is that dog?”

“Oh, well, he’s right… uh.” Tintin looked at the bare hearthrug. “He was here just a moment ago.”

Captain Haddock felt dread start to clench at his stomach. “He’s uh… prob’ly just finishin’ up his supper.”

“Maybe. Wait here a moment, I’ll go get him.” Tintin got up and returned to the dining room. He returned only a moment later. “Nestor has already cleaned everything up. No sign of him.”

“Maybe he’s just outside.” Haddock hoped.

“He doesn’t usually go out after dinner. I’ll check upstairs.” Tintin walked out again, calling, “Snowy! Here boy.”

“Nestor!” Captain Haddock yelled.

“Yes, sir.” Nestor came in promptly.

“Have ya seen that blasted dog? Tintin’s lookin’ for him.”

“No, sir. Although… if I may say so, sir?” Haddock nodded. “Snowy didn’t hardly touch his dinner. I do hope everything is alright.” The faithful butler gave the Captain a knowing look.

“Me too, Nestor.” Haddock could now hear Tintin calling for his dog down the long hallways. “Help the lad look, will you?”

“Yes, sir. Perhaps a ham bone will do the trick?” Nestor went back to the kitchen.

Tintin re-entered the sitting room. “That silly mutt doesn’t seem to be in the house. Where could he have run off to?” He looked at Captain Haddock almost accusingly.

“Maybe… uh, maybe he’s gone out and found trouble, eh? It’s been a while since your last adventure.” Haddock tried to keep his voice light and comforting.

“It’s dark outside and cold. What the blazes is he doing?” Tintin tried to hide it, both he seemed equally pleased and affronted at the idea of an excuse to come out of retirement. “Come on, I’ll go grab my torch.” He beckoned for the Captain to follow him from the sitting room.

Haddock’s stomach was bitterly cold by now, but he dutifully followed Tintin and went in search of his outdoor gear. Once bundled up, he was met by Nestor at the front door, who was carrying a couple ham bones. “I’ll keep looking inside, sir. And in case he comes back… ”

Haddock nodded. “Thank you, Nestor.”

***

“Snowy!” Tintin kept calling. It had been almost half an hour since the search began. Armed with a ham bone each, they had split up to search the expansive grounds. Haddock didn’t have a torch, but the moon was out and it was light enough to see well enough.

“Snowy! Where are you, ya rascal!” Haddock called, cursing under his breath. It was indeed very cold. “Gotcha’ treat! Here boy!”

“Snowy!” Tintin’s voice grew fainter as he walked to the other side of the massive house.

“Mmmrhh.” Came a soft reply, not far from where Captain Haddock was standing.

“Is that you, boy? Come on. Come out! You’re making Tintin worry.” Haddock started rustling the bushes.

“Rrrrrr…huff.” Was all he heard in reply.

Down on all fours, Haddock saw a familiar white shape curled up under a holly bush. “There you are, boy! Hey… come on.” And then he saw the dog’s eyes. They were sad, as if he was disappointed that he had been found. His little nub of a tail was not wagging, as it so often did when around his master’s closest friend. In fact, he didn’t move at all.

“Oh, Snowy. Please come out boy. Please. Tintin needs you, boy.” Haddock pleaded. The cold in his stomach now coupled with a sharp warmth behind his eyes.

“Rrrrrr.” Snowy’s low growl wasn’t threatening. Just an acknowledgement, as if a proper bark would be too much effort. His sad eyes never leaving the Captain’s. There were no marks of a struggle or injury.

“Oh, please! Snowy. Come on.” Captain Haddock reached in and grabbed the little dog by the scruff of his neck and gently pulled him out into his arms. The dog seemed resigned to being found and didn’t put up any fight. “Oh, dog. Please don’t. Tintin… he’s… you can’t, Snowy. Please.”

“Rrrr.” Snowy licked Haddock hand twice and then went back to being still. Haddock cradled the little white dog in his arms and started making his way back to the house. Choking back a sob, he called out: “Tintin! I’ve got him, Tintin.”

***

The look on Tintin’s face when he came running up was pressed deeply into Captain Haddock’s memory. How it changed from relief, to concern, to reluctant understanding all in a few seconds. He had insisted on carrying Snowy the rest of the way inside. The little dog was set on the hearthrug next to the fire as Tintin stroked his curly fur. He didn’t speak and the dog didn’t protest.

After an hour or so, Captain Haddock released Nestor for the evening. Snowy was drifting away – slower now that he was warm and in his master’s arms, but drifting away nonetheless. Tintin didn’t ask for privacy, but the Captain could tell that he wasn’t going to leave his dog’s side until the end. It seemed private somehow. As if the two shared some kind of secret.

The Captain had wanted to stay. He wanted to wrap Tintin in his arms and wait out the night with him. He’d cared for the boy the moment they had met. But Tintin didn’t cry or seek comfort in him. Feeling helpless, the Captain couldn’t just sit and watch. And not wanting to make any advancements that would be unwelcome, he slowly made his own way upstairs to bed.

Captain Haddock did not go to sleep, however. The carpenter would be coming the next day to transform the dumbwaiter. He was upset with himself for not insisting it be completed sooner. Poor Tintin. What was he going to do? This wasn’t something he could fix. He tossed and turned for hours, never quite able to shake the ache in his chest that had replaced his earlier, icy dread. But he eventually fell into an uneasy slumber.

***

He awoke early and with the memory of the events of the night still worrying themselves in circles on his mind. Not bothering to dress, he wrapped himself in a dressing gown and carefully descended the stairs and entered the sitting room. There was a small bundle on the hearthrug now, instead of a dog. Tintin was sitting beside it. His eyes red from crying, but his voice was clear and controlled as he asked simply, “Will you help me, Captain?”

Haddock didn’t need to be told for what he was being asked. “Aye, laddie. Of course.”

Calculus’ gardening bag in tow, the Captain followed Tintin, who carried the small bundle, to a small clearing behind the house. They had walked together through these trees a thousand times. It was green and shady in summer, almost wild compared to the rest of the grounds surrounding the house. Slightly off the well-worn path, Tintin gently placed his precious bundle on the frosty ground. It was a good place.

“Let me, Tintin.” Captain Haddock dug out a short shovel from the bag and began digging. Tintin didn’t object. All was silent as the sun started peeking its way through the bare branches, save for the consistent scraping sound of the shovel on near frozen earth. The Captain’s strong arms soon made a deep trench next to the small bundle – the displaced dirt creating a small hill on the other side.

A car could be heard puttering up to the front of the house. Haddock dismissed it as the milkman or the mail carrier. But soon Nestor appeared around the corner carrying a muted bouquet, and he understood. “If I may, sir.” Nestor looked at Haddock for approval.

“Thank you, Nestor.” The Captain felt a great rush of pride and admiration for his butler.

“Young master?” Nestor handed the bouquet to Tintin – dark red roses surrounded by soft, rich greenery tied loosely with twine. Tintin took them silently, but with gratitude in his eyes. He seemed stunned.

“It’s goin’ to be so quiet without him. Such a good dog. Such a brave dog, too. I reckon no other mutt can claim to have been part of so many adventures. Or have been loved by so many.” Haddock spoke softly.

“Amen, sir.” Nestor replied.

“Th…Thank you, Captain. Nestor.” Tintin finally croaked. “Goodbye, boy. I’ll miss you. Thank you, Snowy. I thought we still had forever, but… Good…bye.” And with that the tears fell down his cheeks and he didn’t say anything more as Captain Haddock gently placed the carefully wrapped bundle into the ground. They took turns filling in the hole, all three of them. And Tintin carefully placed the flowers on top of the grave.

***

In the days that followed, Tintin didn’t say much. Instead of typing on his typewriter or organizing his notes, he would often get lost in thought and wonder the grounds. He felt different. As if one stage of his life had come to an abrupt close. The Captain looked at him during meals with such sad, pleading eyes, he couldn’t quite bring himself to skip them, even though he didn’t feel hungry. More than once he found himself falling asleep on the couch while staying awake for hours in his own bed at night.

A week went by, and then another, and still he didn’t seem to feel any better. Finally, he just stayed in bed one morning. The Captain came up and asked if everything was alright when he didn’t come down for breakfast.

“I just need some time alone, I think. Please don’t worry. I’m alright.” Tintin answered. And the Captain gave a gentle smile, placed his hand on Tintin’s shoulder for a moment, and then left as quietly as he had come in. It was a shame to see a man normally so cheerful appear so helpless. Tintin knew it was his own fault and he felt awfully selfish.

But Tintin hadn’t really ever seriously considered losing Snowy. They had been in life-threatening situations on their adventures before, but with all their narrow escapes and triumphs it seemed so easy to forget the unending progress of time and all that it implied. Death in general was always a possibility, but each risk seemed to heighten the excitement too. Perhaps what troubled him most was this jolt back to reality – this reminder of mortality.

This forced him to consider other possibilities too. His dearest friends: Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus, and Nestor – they were mortal too. Someday he would lose them. He hadn’t ever considered his life without Snowy, let alone without his friends. He glanced around his room, covered in little knickknacks and souvenirs from his many adventures. But underneath it all, a room in Marlinspike – his home. What would he do if Captain Haddock were to pass away? His heart did a sharp, sideways heave and he at once felt nauseous. His time with the Captain was limited, just as it had been with Snowy.

Someday, Captain Haddock would be gone. The thought was so painful, Tintin groaned audibly. But like a toothache, he couldn’t help but go over the phrase again and again in his mind. In Snowy’s final moments, in the privacy that the good Captain had offered him, he had been able to spill his heart out to his beloved dog. Whispering every good memory and narrating the best he could the flood of emotions he felt. Snowy had licked his hand and gone peacefully to sleep.

The thought of never getting to have that private moment with the Captain. Of death coming suddenly, without the chance for all those hidden secrets and shared memories to come out into the open between them truly terrified him. Grief and regret weren’t feelings he had much experience with – always rushing from one adventure to the next. Suddenly it was suffocating.

Tintin leapt out of bed and without dressing or even looking for his robe he went in search of the Captain. “Captain?” He called first into the Captain’s bedroom, but no answer. Tintin walked down the stairs and heard muffled talking. The captain’s voice was unmistakable, so he followed the sound to the drawing room. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but his natural curiosity got the better of him.

“I just don’t know what to do…. I mean.” The Captain said.

“You’ve made sure he’s comfortable. He knows you are here for him. We both are. He just needs time, sir.” That was Nestor.

“But shouldn’t I _do_ somethin’? He means so much to me. To see him hurtin’ like this…”

“Be patient with him, sir. He will come down when he’s ready.” Nestor repeated sagely.

“Captain? Is that you?” Tintin called from the hall, feigning ignorance. He opened the door fully and walked in to see the Captain crumpled into one of the sofas with his head in his hands and his faithful butler standing beside him.

“Tintin? Is somethin’ the matter? You aren’t half dressed.” Haddock’s cheeks reddened.

Suddenly self-conscious, Tintin blushed. “I wanted to talk to you. If you are free, that is.”

“Certainly, laddie. Er… uh, Nestor I’m feeling like an early tea today, could you, uh…?” Haddock spluttered, now sitting tall instead of hunched over like before.

“Right away, sir.” Nestor replied and left.

“What is it, landlubber? Come, sit down.” Haddock offered kindly, forcing cheerfulness.

Tintin didn’t know how to begin. “Captain, I’ve… well, I’m trying to look at things logically. I guess, what I mean is, I was able to say goodbye properly, you know, to… to Snowy, thanks to you. And I’m so glad for it. Which got me thinking… well, it’s hard to put into words, really.”

“It’s okay. Take your time, lad.”

“That’s just it. Time. It seems like I’ve wasted so much of it already. And, well, I don’t want to go without saying something so important. Oh… great snakes, this is harder than I imagined.” Tintin grabbed a cushion to hold in his lap defensively.

“Tintin, what is it? You’re not makin’ much sense.” Haddock reached for Tintin’s hands. “Try again.”

Tintin sighed heavily. “Captain Haddock, there is something important I want you to know. I’ve felt… well, I’ve felt so strongly about our friendship. But it’s more than that. Oh… Captain, I… I care for you. And I wanted you to know.” Suddenly speaking very quickly, he added. “You don’t have to feel the same, you know. Not that way. I just… I just…”

“Oh, Tintin. Laddie. Oh…” Captain Haddock quickly embraced Tintin, crushing the cushion between them. “Don’t you know? Oh, Tintin… I… I love you.”

“Captain?” Tintin hadn’t really considered the conversation going in this direction. “Do you mean that? I mean, do you mean it like that?” Tintin rushed out breathlessly. Pushing the Captain back to look at his face. The Captain was blushing red, but smiling. His eyes spoke the truth of it.

“Tintin, I’ve always thought it would be enough just t’be your support – to look after you. But love you? Yes, like that. Of course… I always have.” Captain Haddock placed a lingering kiss on Tintin’s crown. “But you don’t want an old seadog like me. Besides, it would have to be secret like. That’s no way to live. I… I shouldn’t be with you like that.”

Reproachfully, Tintin replied, “Captain. This is important. Please. Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Captain Haddock was looking directly into Tintin’s eyes, his face crimson.

“Then I’m telling you, that I love you, too. Oh, Captain… no, A… Archie. I love you.” Tintin said back solemnly.

By now, there hands were both entwined around each other’s faces. Tintin, brushing the pads of his fingers along the Captain’s bristly cheek. For a long moment they didn’t say anything. It was so new – this development, which they had somehow been tip-toeing around for ages, finally a reality. Both smiling like loons, their faces inching closer together with every breath.

“Tea is ready, sir. Would you like it here, or in the dining room?” Nester asked from the doorway. The Captain and Tintin flew apart, the spell broken.

“Uh… oh, uh, in here is fine, Nestor.” The Captain gasped out. The butler rolling in a cart laden with biscuits, fresh fruit, and an elegant tea service.

“That looks delicious, Nestor. Thank you.” Tintin squeaked out – his stomach grumbling for once. A part of him somehow felt disloyal for it, but he was too embarrassed to properly remember why.

“If I may, sir. I need to pick up some meat from the butcher for tonight’s supper. I trust everything will be alright in my brief absence?” Nestor asked, trying not to smile. “And should I drop by to cancel our appointment with the carpenter, sir?”

“Aye, all is… we’ll be fine. Thank you.” Haddock felt that familiar surge of gratitude for his perceptive butler. “I’d forgotten that was today. Yes, please send him my regrets.”

With a small bow, Nestor left. A moment later, they heard the front door open and close and the car drive down the lane.

“Well… uh, it’s sure, uh… quiet with just the two of us, isn’t it?” The Captain stammered.

“Captain… may I, I mean… Can I kiss you?” Tintin asked.

***

The Captain didn’t answer. Instead he looked surprised. Tintin was fearful he had made some kind of mistake, but that soon vanished when the Captain brought one hand back up to his cheek and the other held firmly onto Tintin’s shoulder. Tintin’s own hands rushed back to their place around the Captain’s neck.

“Go on, then.” The Captain said in a whisper.

Tintin hadn’t ever initiated a kiss before. Not one that really mattered, at least. But the Captain’s deep, gravelly voice beckoned his eyes down to soft, red lips surrounded by a thick, neat beard. His breath smelled faintly of tobacco. Tintin closed his eyes and leaned forward.

The Captain kissed back gently, keeping it chaste and sweet. Tintin broke off slowly, but immediately hungered for more. He leaned in a second time, still with his eyes closed, but this time pulling the Captain closer to him. Breathing the Captain’s warm air, tasting him on his lips, and being wrapped in his arms was intoxicating. How Tintin had gone so long without this was unfathomable.

Several moments later, the Captain broke free and peeled Tintin’s fingers from around his neck. “I’ve bin wanted that for ages, lad. Ages.” The Captain shuffled a little further away on the sofa, much to Tintin’s displeasure – leaving a respectable gap between them.

“Captain?” Tintin inquired.

“Archie, when it is just us, lad. I like it.” Captain Haddock smiled. “But you must be starvin’, missin’ breakfast and all. Let’s dig into this tea while it’s still hot, eh?”

“Archie?” Tintin tried again.

“Come on, fill your plate.” The Captain retrieved the cart before returning to his place on the sofa – still much too far away for Tintin’s liking. “I know you aren’t a boy no more. And certainly you’ve heard tales of men in love, or unsavory gossip. What this is… what we are… it is so special, Tintin. But people might not understand. We’ll have to be careful. That is, if you want this, laddie?” The Captain gestured down at himself and grimaced. “I’m over forty now. Could be your da.”

“Oh, Captain. I love _you_. Archie, you’re not getting cold feet now – not on the eve of perhaps our grandest adventure?” Tintin grabbed the Captain’s hand.

“No, lad. Just want to make sure ya know what this means. We… I can’t seem to live without you, Tintin. I don’t want to lose you.” Haddock looked intently into Tintin’s eyes, willing him to understand.

Tintin crossed the distance between them and laid his head on the Captain’s shoulder, their hands still clasped. “You won’t, Archie.” The Captain wrapped his arms around his young lover and they enjoyed a warm embrace in silence for a while. Tintin curled onto the Captain’s chest and let out a contented sigh.

Suddenly, he remembered something. “Captain, what did Nestor mean about an appointment with the carpenter? The steps haven’t broken again, have they?” Tintin asked.

“Nah. Well, best you knew. You prob’ly noticed Snowy… he seemed to be having a harder time gettin’ up and down those grand stairs for the past while… at the end. I was going to have the old dumbwaiter transformed into a lift for the little guy. Needed to make it safe and lit, see? I’m sorry I hadn’t thought of it sooner…” The Captain trailed off.

Tintin was overjoyed, but also pained from the reminder of the loss of his dear friend. That the Captain had thought to make such arrangements… “Oh, Captain. I… thank you. It means a lot. I’m sure it would have been lovely.”

“Now, let’s not waste our free afternoon, shall we? Eat up, the tea’s prob’ly gone cold now. Then perhaps you ought to get dressed?” The Captain teased, releasing Tintin and loading a plate for each of them. Tintin had forgotten he was still only in his nightclothes. He also didn’t feel much like getting dressed, but couldn’t deny that he was finally hungry. Food first, and then perhaps other activities…

***

After stowing the nearly empty cart back into the kitchen, to be attended to later by Nestor, the two men walked up the stairs hand in hand. Tintin was suddenly nervous. Were they going too fast? Too slow? He’d loved the Captain for years perhaps before he had acknowledged it to himself. The Captain had said he had been wanting that kiss for ages – perhaps it felt the same to him.

“How long do you think Nestor will be out?” Tintin asked.

“Oh, a while yet. Why? Do you need something?” Came the Captain’s rebuttal.

“No… but, seeing as we have the house to ourselves. I thought perhaps you might help me with something.” Tintin suggested coyly.

Starting to catch on, the Captain turned scarlet. “Uh… ya sure, laddie?”

“Yes. Please, Captain?”

“Aye, then. Lead the way.” The Captain pushed Tintin up the last few steps and gave a polite cough.

Tintin’s room was gloomy, with the window shades still drawn and the fire long since gone out. His bedsheets still a mess from his earlier flight. But it was perfect. Perfect because as soon as they were both in, the Captain closed the door and captured Tintin in a tight embrace.

“Oh… Cap… Archie…?” Tintin struggled for breath in between swift kisses.

“Aye, Tintin?” The Captain rubbed his beard into Tintin’s neck and squeezed both his shoulders in his broad, strong hands.

“Please, Captain. On the bed.” Tintin suggested.

The Captain led them both to the bed, never letting go. Tintin promptly laid down and dragged his lover on top of him. The transition from standing to laying down was immediately rewarding. Tintin could feel the weight of the Captain pushing him gently into the mattress. Their kisses made deeper, closer, simply by the shift of position.

Gone were the chaste, feathery kisses of earlier. The Captain’s tongue plunged into Tintin’s mouth. They nipped at each other’s lips, kissed up and down necks and across cheeks. They tasted of oranges, biscuits, tea, and tobacco. Heavy breathing worked up a slight perspiration, which was salty. It was heavenly. No words needed to convey how much they wanted each other.

Tintin was being straddled by the Captain. But there was still too many clothes. And Tintin’s erection was starting to get uncomfortable. Trying to signal what he wanted without breaking a kiss, Tintin stuck both his hands up under the Captains deep blue jumper and caressed the warm, bare skin of his back. This elicited a moan of satisfaction from the Captain.

“Oh… Tintin. Confound it…! Grrrrr…” Haddock snarled, and buried his beard again into the younger man’s neck – nipping, licking, and kissing noisily.

“Captain. Please.” Tintin pushed him up and grabbed for the hem of the Captain’s jumper.

The Captain obliged this time, tearing off his jumper along with his undershirt and then helped Tintin remove his nightshirt. The Captain undid his pants and seemed to adjust himself. Tintin took the opportunity to do the same, before pulling Haddock back down so that their bare skin touched.

“Mmintin… off…!” The Captain speech somewhat muffled by the bedding.

If kissing had been good before, feeling the Captain’s bare chest against his own was a thousand kisses all on its own. They could feel each other’s every breath. A lingering warmth pooled in Tintin’s loins. If it were possible, he got even harder – his prick now practically stabbing Captain Haddock’s lower abdomen. The contact stirred something in Tintin, making his thoughts fuzzy.

Suddenly, it wasn’t enough to be passively attended to – Tintin roughly pushed the Captain to the side and crawled out from under him. He pressed kissed to Haddocks cheek and neck as he carefully positioned himself atop the larger man. The Captain lay gasping, eyes warm, smiling up at him. This was sheer joy. They took a moment to look at each other. Taken from his earlier despair at Snowy’s passing, he couldn’t have imagined he could ever be so happy.

“I think I would like to see more of you, Captain.” Tintin announced.

“Laddie, we don’t have to.” Came the response. It seemed to be all the more reason to continue.

Tintin climbed off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes and then helped the Captain out of his. It took Tintin’s breath away to get to gaze down the dark trail of hair from the older man’s chest down to a semi-hard erection. Tintin was familiar with his own body. His own sparse blond hair was nothing like this. The Captain’s cock thicker and darker than his own.

“Would you show me how you took care of yourself out at sea, Captain? I’d like that very much.” Tintin said, feeling bold.

“Aye, if you’ll do the same fur me.” The Captain countered.

Captain Haddock slowly, teasingly, brought one hand down to wrap around his shaft and the other to cradle and massage his pectoral. Tintin’s heart skipped a beat – his own hands mimicking the Captain’s movements. By now they were both fully erect. Tintin kneeling on the bed by his partner, raked his gaze back and forth, up and down the mature man’s form.

The Captain’s breathing became heavy and his strokes faster. “Would you touch me, lad?” He took his hand off his cock and put his arm behind his head instead.

Tintin didn’t need any more encouragement. He gently caressed the engorged member, enjoying its velvety warmth. The Captain’s balls hanging low in their loose, dark sack. It was hard to resist bending down to smell, to taste, to fondle up close. Regardless, his light ministrations seemed to elicit great pleasure from the older man who began to moan and writhe.

“Oh… Tin…tin… Ohahhh…” The larger man gently batted Tintin’s hand away. “Won’t last, blast it. Let me do us both, lad.”

Confused at first, Tintin watched the Captain also get up on his knees and bring their pricks together before wrapping them both in his large hand and stroking up and down. Tintin had great access to his lover’s exposed neck and began kissing and nibbling up and down – scratching his chin and cheeks on the Captain’s dark stubble. And to feel the Captain’s hot blood pulsing through his cock pressed into his own was indescribably erotic. Tintin’s need came rushing back in full force. He wouldn’t last long either.

“Archie… Oh… Feels so good… Captain…” Tintin rambled.

The Captain’s pace quickened and he started jerking. Haddock used his other hand to grasp tight hold of Tintin’s rear and pressed their cocks even closer together. His erratic bucking and heavy breathing could only mean he was reaching climax. By now, the Captain’s hand was slick with sweat. It was delicious.

The Captain let out a deep, loud moan and came. The first warm ropes of cum were caught between them and Tintin felt his own release edging nearer.

“Captain… I… I’m…” And then Tintin’s mind went white. He bucked into the Captain’s hand once, twice more and then his own seed came exploding out in quick bursts to mingle with that of the Captains.

“Oh, Tintin.” Haddock gently eased them both back down into the bed, maintaining their embrace. “That was… oh, that was…”

“Wonderful?” Tintin finished. Still delirious from pleasure. He had never felt that good doing it himself. He felt drained.

“Aye. Wonderful.” The Captain agreed.

***

Nestor returned home some time later with apologies that he was unexpectedly delayed – although they all knew that wasn’t the case. Tintin and the Captain were cleaned up, dressed, and had been settled in the sitting room quietly discussing Tintin’s progress on his memoir in their usual place by the fire. Things seemed to be back to normal.

“Thank you, er, for the early tea today, Nestor. It was delicious.” The Captain said.

“Of course, sir.” Was all he said in return before heading back to the kitchen to make supper.

The Captain looked Tintin over, in case they had missed something that would give them away. It would be hard keeping things secret now, even with Nestor’s acceptance. Calculus would probably remain oblivious regardless, but they did often have visitors and go out in public – even if they were retired.

“Stop it. You’re getting nervous for nothing.” Tintin whispered.

The Captain sighed. “Just want to keep you safe, lad. Just ‘cause Nestor is a good man doesn’t mean they all are. And people talk.”

“We’ll manage. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are rumors about us out there already. What with an old seadog like you taking in a young boy reporter.” Tintin responded, still in a whisper.

“You haven’t been a boy since I met ye. But I s’pose you’re right. Worryin’ is a waste of time. We’ve got something special here. And I fur one am lookin’ forward to see where it takes us.” The Captain replied with feeling.

They enjoyed a quiet moment just meeting each other’s gaze. Tintin looked back to the fire. “Say, Captain?”

“Yes?”

“Not right away, but say, someday… what if we were to get another dog? Would they be welcome here at Marlinspike?” Tintin’s voice was shaky, as if he was trying to hold back tears.

“Aye, of course, laddie. Someday.” Haddock nudged his lover’s knee – just like old times.

“Someday.” Tintin agreed.

***

Their supper was marvelous, as usual. Afterwards, the Captain excused Nestor early and he and Tintin ascended the stairs together. Neither of them spoke. The topic of how things were going to change hadn’t been fully discussed yet. Going to separate bedrooms after all that had happened that afternoon seemed silly.

“Tintin. Uh… why don’t you join me in my room for a nightcap?” The Captain asked.

“Hmmm. Tempting. But are you sure you want to drink tonight?” Tintin teased, knowing that while on Calculus’ medicine, all alcohol was utterly intolerable.

“Oh… right.” He lowered his voice. “But with your bed, I mean… after this afternoon…”

“Perhaps I’ll just slip into my nightclothes and meet you in your room to continue our discussion from earlier? I’m sure you won’t mind, will you?” Tintin kept teasing.

“Aye. That will be fine, lad.” Captain Haddock played along, smiling.

The Captain went to his room and got into his own nightclothes before waiting for Tintin to reappear. His bed was larger, anyway, as was his en suite bathroom. There came a quiet tap on the door, which then opened to reveal Tintin, slightly red, from embarrassment or rushing to change, he wasn’t sure.

“My bed has been stripped and replaced with fresh linen already. Nestor doesn’t miss a beat, does he?”

“Oh.” Embarrassment then. “Well, he’s more of a gentleman than I’ll ever be – that’s for sure. Good ol’ Nestor. How he kept a straight face through serving us dinner, I’ll never know.” The Captain chuckled.

“Well, if he’s being so kind about everything… perhaps it would be okay, I mean… for us to continue.” Tintin stumbled.

“Tintin, I can’t bear to think of you sleepin’ in your own room now. Will you stay here with me? Please?”

“Of course, Captain. My pleasure.” Tintin started pulling back the covers and crawled in.

“By all means, er… make yourself at home.” Haddock teased, but he followed suit. The bed was large enough to fit them both quite comfortably. The Captain opened his arms for Tintin to nestle in – before wrapping them around soundly. “There ya are, lad.”

The feel of Tintin in his arms after years of longing made his chest ache. Tintin wasn’t fully over the passing of his beloved dog, and perhaps he never would be, but at least he seemed whole again. They would be alright.

“Captain, does the cat sleep in here with you? I hadn’t thought about that before.” Tintin asked.

“No. In fact, I’ve no idea.” A funny thought struck him. “Maybe it sleeps with Nestor.” The two lovers giggled softly, safe in each other’s arms.

THE END


End file.
